


You and Me and Baby Makes Three

by captaincastle



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Maria POV, Unplanned Pregnancy, boyfriend frank feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: "I was with Maria for three months when she got pregnant with Lisa. She said that she was not giving her up. Didn't wanna raise her alone, but she understood if I didn't wanna hang around. I asked her to marry me that day."





	You and Me and Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know how Maria told Frank she was pregnant, I wanted to write about it!

When Maria woke up that morning, the word ‘baby’ hadn’t even crossed her mind. Her mind was on the events of the night before. There’s a twinge of stubble burn inside her thighs, a few hickeys on her neck and chest, and she can’t find her panties. 

She tosses on Frank’s red USMC t-shirt and spots her panties at the foot of the bed. 

Frank’s still asleep, he’s snoring lightly. Maria flushes when she sees his muscled back in the light. Light pink marks from her nails cover his tanned skin. 

She’s been to Frank’s apartment before. Everything is organized and neat. If she doesn’t know where something is - it’s not going to be hard to find. 

Still giddy from the night before, she glides around the kitchen to make Frank breakfast. She opens the fridge and giggles at herself. Suddenly it feels more intimate being in his kitchen after last night. Her cheeks darken when she cracks the eggs. A flash of feeling his hands between her legs makes her stomach flip. 

She had a feeling he’d be good at lovemaking when she first saw him. Fingers strumming a guitar. Strong muscular physique, thanks to his military training. And oh how right she was at her judgement. He was strong and firm with his touch, but still gentle. Passion and heat were in his kisses. Strength in his movements. Tenderness in his caresses. Every action he made was deliberate, yet he worshiped her body. She’d never felt so alive. Even thinking about his body made her shiver. Big arms, broad shoulders, tight ass. His skin was warm, his lips soft, and his stubble scraped on her skin in a way she didn’t know she wanted. He has a soft spot on his head just behind his ear, that when she stroked it he melted into her hands. That sexy as hell marine melted into her hands. 

Maria keeps her hands busy cooking to keep from drooling all over the counter thinking about that amazing night. 

Those memories fade a few weeks later when she wakes up holding her hair back to throw up her breakfast in the toilet. 

She doesn’t need a pregnancy test to confirm it. She buys one anyway so she’ll know. She feels like every eye is on her at the drugstore when she makes her purchase. An older lady behind her tsks her tongue at Maria. No wedding ring on Maria’s finger.

Panic pulses through her veins, she has a date tonight with Frank. Her heart flutters with excitement to see him - but her stomach churns with fear. Or is that just more morning sickness? 

Frank will come pick her up at 6, it’s 2:30 now. She uses the test and paces up and down her little bathroom. Her hand shakes and her heart leaps into her throat when she sees the positive. 

She’s carrying Frank Castle’s baby. 

Steam fills the bathroom when Maria turns on the shower. She sits on the floor of the tub for a long time. She barely notices when the water runs cold. She forgets to wash her hair. Her mind is only one thing. 

A baby. 

She’s barely 21 and she’s going to have a baby. 

“A baby,” she whispers out loud. “My baby. Our baby.” She touches her stomach. She has to tell Frank. He’d want to know. She’s heard about these situations though. Where the girl gets pregnant and the guy leaves. 

“What if he leaves?” her hand covers her mouth as tears fill her eyes. She doesn’t want him to leave. It’s only been a few months, but she knows she loves him. 

For the next hour while she gets ready to tell him, and prepares for the worst. Her apartment suddenly looks small when she imagines a child in it. Will she even have room here for a baby? She barely has enough room for herself, and it looks even smaller when Frank is here. 

She jolts when she hears Frank knock on the door, and ice floods her veins. She knows it’s him - he does the same knock every time. Normally that ‘thump thump’ of his knuckle tapping on the door sent her heart fluttering. But what if that’s the last time she hears that knock? What if after she tells Frank, that this is the last time he’ll come over? She’ll miss seeing his large form take up space in her little place. 

Her hand trembles as she reaches for the knob. She can barely unlock the latch from nerves. 

The door opens and on the other side is her sweet boyfriend. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Frank flashes a smile. He has flowers for her and he hands them to her as he steps inside. “you ready?” 

Maria stands frozen, her face in the peonies. Her back is to him, and when he says her name, her shoulder start to shake. 

“Maria?” Frank repeats her name and places a gentle hand on her back. “What’s wrong? You’re tremblin’.” 

With a gasp she turns and hugs Frank tight. If this is going to the be the last one she wants it to be a good one. The tears fall freely as she finally starts to cry. Frank lets her cry, he’s confused but he shushes her gently and rubs her back. The flowers are crushed between their bodies and a stem is stabbing Frank’s stomach. He doesn’t complain. 

“Maria, sweetheart what is it?” Frank asks when Maria pulls back. His blue henley has a dark tear stained spot where her face had been. 

“Sit down. Please.” she tells him and gets a tissue to dry her eyes. 

Finding her courage, she sits down across from Frank in her tiny sitting area. She looks at him, and the familiar thud of her heartbeat pounds in her chest at the sight of him. 

His eyebrows are creased in concern and he opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off. 

“Frank, I’m pregnant.” 

He blinks. 

“I’m not giving up this baby. If you want to leave me, I understand. But you need to know because part of this,” she touches her stomach, “is you.” 

Relief washes over her that she told him. But now comes his answer. 

And he’s being quiet. More quiet than normal for Frank. She watches him, he’s processing. 

“Frank?” 

“C’mere,” Frank says and reaches for her hand. “You are not doing this alone. I will never leave you, you got that?” his hands cradle her face and he kisses her forehead. “Marry me yeah?” 

“What?” she whispers. That wasn’t the answer she was expecting. 

“You know I love you, even if you did make fun of me for playing that song,” Frank smiles softly. 

A soft snicker escapes her lips. 

“Ok,” she nods. Then it hits her hard and she beams. “Yes!” her arms wrap around his neck tight and she hugs him with all her might. 

“You’re not gonna be alone in this you hear me?” he said again. 

“I thought you’d want to leave,” Maria sniffles. 

“Nah,” Frank smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes. “I knew when I first saw you that I wanted to marry you. I’ll have to leave sometime with deployment, but I’ll always be yours.” 

“Do your marine buddies know you’re such a sap?” Maria smiles. 

“They’re just jealous that I have a nice lady to come home to,” Frank grins and pulls Maria in for a kiss. 

“Maybe you’ll be here for the birth,” Maria sniffs then laughs seeing a few petals from the flowers are still stuck on Frank’s shirt. 

“Should be,” Frank smiles, “hey, let’s go pick you out a ring.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah! C’mon girl,” he reached for her hand and they stood together to walk out of her apartment. 

“Frank what would I do without you?” Maria grabs his arm and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

Frank wraps his arm tight around her shoulder and places his other hand gently on her stomach. Maria saw his grin. 

“I’m gonna be a dad,” he smiles and pats her stomach. “Shit and Im gonna be a husband!” 

Maria laughs and leans into Frank’s touch. 

“You’re going to be so good at both, I just know it.”


End file.
